Fire Emblem Wiki:Article Guidelines
The Article Guidelines contains guides to structure an article and some overall rules which should be followed by editors to ensure the consistency between articles. The guide will also refer to some wikitexts, see to know how to use them. Layout General *An article should start with an infobox where the template is available. See: Category:Infobox Templates. *The opening paragraph will be used for an introduction to the character/class/chapter... The profile or summary can also go here if there isn't enough info for a separate section. *The Etymology section (optional). *The Trivia section (optional). *The Gallery section containing images and/or videos uses the markup. *'Navigations' provide the corresponding Navigation Templates. Specific These are additional sections for specific types of page which can be varied depending on the content. Character *'Quote' (following the infobox) should provide insight to the character, use the Quote template. *The Profile section (semi-optional, see above). *The Personality section (optional). *The In-Game section: **Game (Fire Emblem: ABC/Fire Emblem: XYZ) ***Recruitment ***Base Stats: use character base stat templates. See: Category:Character Templates. ***Growth Rates: use character growth rate templates. See: Category:Character Templates. ***Supports (optional) ***Promotions (optional) ***Overall (optional): a description of a character's overall performance in their respective games, including their strengths, weaknesses, and class options. Sections should be written constructively and can advise reader of potentially better options, but should not be written to lampoon said character themselves. *The Quotes section. *The Ending section. Class *'Quote' (following the infobox) provides an in-game description of the class. *The History in the Series section (optional). *The In-Game section: **Combat **Promotions *The Stats section: use the Classstat templates. **Base **Maximum **Growth rates *The Notable __ section: **Game ***Characters Chapter *'Quote' (following the infobox): usually the Opening Narration of the chapter or quotes from the characters which depicts the chapter best. *The Story section (optional) *The Initial enemy section (if available) *The Reinforcements section (if available) *The Items section (if available) *The Shops section (if available) *The Strategy section (optional) Rules Infobox image *The image in a character infobox should be their official artwork, with the following order of priority to place in the infobox: Main series > Artbook > Spin-off > DLC/Spotpass > Other materials (TCG, manga, comic etc.). **If a character has artworks from more than one game in the main series, tabber may be used to display all incarnations. If a game contains more than one official artworks, only one which is more plot-important or has a neutral stance may be used. *The image in a class infobox should be the generic portrait of the class from the most recent game. If no portrait is available, the next choice would be a crop from a TCG card, and if failing that, an in-game screenshot can be used instead. *The image in an item/weapon infobox is the official artwork or concept art from the most recent game it has appeared in. If no official artwork is available, the next choice would be a crop from a TCG card, and if failing that, a screenshot of the item/weapon being used in game. **An exception to this being the Falchion, where a tabber was used to display all incarnations of the sword in the infobox, as all of which hold essential roles in the plot. **Use of an item/weapon cropped from a character artwork must be avoided. Gallery order Keep the gallery organized. The preferred order for types of images on the Fire Emblem Wiki is as follows: #Concept art #Official artwork #Promotional and special artwork #TCG cards #Appearances in cutscenes #Portraits #Sprites and models (for 2D and 3D games, respectively) Note: All types of images should also be sorted by game and ordered by release. And image in the infobox should not present in the gallery. Category:Fire Emblem Wikia